


Puppies

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa Exchange, fareeha gets angela puppies, just pure fluff, puppy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: Fareeha surprises her girlfriend with puppies.





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/gifts).



> For the Secret Santa we did on PRMFU(S)aRaBaPC I got to write for Pharmercy. Hope you enjoy the gift :)

A knock sounding from the door brought Angela out of her thoughts. She was busy reading a medical journal on her tablet when the noise startled her. Putting down the tablet, Angela got up to check the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone so while she approached the door she tried to guess who would be visiting.

One quick peek through the peephole revealed that it was Fareeha. Perplexed, Angela opened the door, thinking that her girlfriend just forgot her keys. “Did you forget the house key?”

Fareeha smiled at the question. “Nope.”

The smile was suspicious. Before she could ask the questions swimming around her mind, Angela heard small barks. Her heart melted at the sight of two puppies hiding behind Fareeha’s legs, tails wagging with excitement.

Angela was crouching down in one swift movement, reaching out to pick up a puppy. The excited canine licked her face, wriggling its back legs to try and get closer. She couldn’t help the smile taking over her face as the other puppy tried to climb in her arms. Eyes shining bright with unimaginable surprise, Angela stood back up, giggling all the while as the puppies in her arms wiggled about.

“Surprise.” Fareeha couldn’t deny that she was loving every second of Angela’s reaction. “Looks like they love you already.”

Between puppy kisses and her overwhelming excitement, Angela managed to voice her only concern. “They’re for me? Who’s going to take care of them when we’re not here?”

Fareeha pointed to the door across from them. “Our neighbor is happy to watch them when we are gone.” The answering squeal of delight was all the reassurance she needed. It would have been a long trip to return the puppies. She had to take the day off to get them in the first place.

“I’m just going to run back to the car to bring up their stuff. I’ll be back soon.”

The trip was quick. Fareeha made sure to load up both of her arms efficiently so she wouldn’t have to make a second run. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she was struck by the sight on the couch. Angela was lying down with both puppies sleeping soundly on top of her. She looked to be immensely happy, stroking their soft fur with gentle hands.

“I think they excited themselves out.” Angela looked over to see Fareeha giving her the most exaggerated pout in existence. Giggling at the sight, she played along. “What’s wrong?”

Fareeha put the giant bag of puppy chow on the floor along with the other supplies. She made sure to keep them in a neat pile before continuing her act. “There’s no room for me.”

Sitting up, Angela watched with amusement as the puppies stayed asleep even after sliding into her lap. They twitched, little paws jerking in place, but that was the most that happened. “There’s plenty of room.” As Fareeha took the now free cushion, Angela lifted a puppy from her lap and handed it over to her girlfriend. The yawn it gave as it was moved practically caused her heart to grow in size.

“How did you know I wanted a Tamaskan?” She was certain she never told Fareeha of her secret dream dog.

A hum. “After I came out of the shower a couple months ago, I saw the tab you were looking at before you furiously clicked out of it. I knew there was something up when you declined to shower together in favor of looking at pictures of dogs.”

Angela was blushing furiously at the retelling of events. “You saw that…” She really did pass on a hot shower with girlfriend to stare at her dream dog. “I didn’t want to bother you about it because we’re both so busy during the day. So, I just looked at pictures sometimes.” She began to scratch behind a fluffy ear, enjoying the adorable way the puppy would kick its back leg while still asleep. “And now I find out that you were colluding with the neighbor about it the whole time.

“It can’t be a surprise if I tell you about it.” Fareeha tapped the wet nose of the puppy in her arms. It sneezed, yawning again before going back to being still.

“And surprise me you did.” She really couldn’t stop smiling at that point. “Thank you.”

-

Fareeha woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She had a feeling where Angela was, considering that she normally was asleep at that time. Yawning, Fareeha slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she left the room feeling more awake.

The sound of giggling bounced through the apartment. Fareeha found the source in the kitchen. Angela was on the ball of her feet, a treat in each hand hovering in the air as both puppies sat obediently.

“Look! I taught Bella and Luna to sit.” Angela placed the treats in front of them and stood up. She grabbed the bag of treats from the table and handed it to Fareeha. “Here, you try it. I’ve been with them all morning teaching and playing with them. So, maybe they’ll get it right again.”

Taking two treats out of the bag, Fareeha stood in front of the curious pups. “Sit.” One of them tilted her head to the side. She stood on all four paws for a moment before jumping up and trying to get the treat. The other one just rolled onto her back and wiggled around. Her tongue hung out, covering her tiny, wet nose. Sighing, Fareeha just bent over and reached out to scratch behind the ear of one of the puppies. “Maybe they don’t like me as much as you.”

Huffing, Angela bent down next to Fareeha. “That’s not true.” After tapping each cute, little paw, Angela coaxed the puppy in front of her to its feet. “They just need more time. When you walked in earlier, that was the first time they both listened to me.” She booped the puppy’s nose, giggling when it tried to lick her fingers in return. “Bella here is the hard-headed one. She much prefers to do what she pleases.”

Fareeha looked back to Luna, noticing how she was staring intently at the treat. “Sit.” She blinked in surprise when the puppy obeyed, tail wagging in anticipation of the treat.

“See?” Angela cooed at Bella when she repeated the same action as her sister to get the treat. “They’re fast learners.”

“Fast learners huh?” Fareeha eyed the puppies. “Think they can learn to lie down by the afternoon?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Taking a break from playing with Bella and Luna, Angela helped Fareeha make breakfast. It was a challenge not to trip while the curious duo weaved between their feet at any chance they could get. At one point, Angela tossed some bits of meat into their bowls so they’d be distracted for a moment. Just long enough to get the food to the table without tripping over tiny paws.

From the corner of her eye, Fareeha smiled at how Angela alternated between eating and feeding the puppies little pieces of her food.

-

As the weeks went by, Bella became Angela’s shadow. She would follow the doctor everywhere around the apartment, choosing to be at the most six centimeters apart. Fareeha would pretend to be jealous whenever Bella squeezed herself between them, stealing away Angela’s attention.

Luna, on the other hand, was content just to be in the same room as her owners. She’d occasionally nudge her nose in Fareeha’s lap when she wanted more attention. Angela always loved coming home to find Luna snuggling up with Fareeha on the couch.

When the dogs had fully grown, Angela took to waking up early with Fareeha. She’d take the dogs to the dog park after Fareeha left for work. An hour and a half of playing with a frisbee and running around the park and then they’d be back home so Angela could get ready for work. Their neighbor appreciated extra time Angela spent with the dogs in the morning. She commented one day on how the time at the park really cut down on how energetic they usually were.

One night, Angela and Fareeha were having a movie night in the living room. By the time they got to the second movie of the night, the two of them were very comfortable on the couch. Bella had taken up a whole cushion, her head resting on Angela’s lap. Luna was on the floor, snoozing away the movie. At least, that’s what Fareeha thought.

Reaching out a hand to grab another chip, Fareeha found that the bowl wedged between Angela and her was empty. “Angela?”

“Hmm?” Angela stopped petting Bella to give her attention to her girlfriend.

“Did you finish off the rest of the chips?” She pointed to the empty bowl to illustrate her question.

Peering down into the bowl, Angela saw that it was indeed empty. A trail of crumbs caught her eye. It led from the couch all the way to the true culprit. “No, but I think I know who did.” Luna was turned away from her, hunched over in a guilty pose. “Luna.”

The dog froze at the sound of her name, turning her head in the direction of the couch after feeling two sets of eyes staring her down. From where she sat, Fareeha could clearly see Luna slowly try to munch on the chips in her mouth.

“There’s your chip thief. Guilty eyes and she’s still eating the evidence.”

Fareeha just continued to stare into those eyes, smirking to herself when the dog lowered her head in shame. “Come here.” She patted her lap excitedly, watching with glee as Luna had a sudden mood change with the action. Excited tail wagging, she trotted over to the couch and started the climb into Fareeha’s lap. Fareeha wrapped her arm around the dog when she was fully settled, hugging her close. “Even though you’re a chip thief, I still love you.”

The couch was a little crowded with all four of them on it, but they made it work. Luna ended up falling asleep in Fareeha’s lap. She coincidently started twitching in her sleep every time something intense happened.

On the fourth movie of their marathon, Angela tapped out.

“I don’t think I can finish the movie.”

“Tired?”

“Yes, and these two aren’t making it any better. I’m wedged between two sleeping dogs and my yawning girlfriend.”

“I’m not yaw-” Her protests were cut off by an incriminating yawn.

“What was that?”

There was no point in contesting when she was already defeated by her own body. “Okay, so I’m yawning.”

“Need me to carry you back to the room?” Angela teased. “You sound tired.” The teasing was fun, but all in all, Angela just wanted Fareeha in bed with her so she could snuggle up to her girlfriend before falling asleep. Luna had already taken that away from her for two movies.

“Yeah, being carried to bed sounds good right about now.”

Angela blinked. She was too tired to walk herself back to the bedroom, let alone carry her girlfriend. “How about we meet each other halfway? You lean on me, I lean on you, and together was keep ourselves upright until we hit the bed.”

The plan seemed solid enough. “Alright. Just try not to wake up your shadow. She’ll beat us to the bed before we can even take three steps.”

Nodding softly, Angela carefully extracted herself from Bella, sighing in relief when the dog continued to snooze peacefully on the couch. Between too many yawns to count, Angela helped Fareeha off the couch, watching as Luna gratefully took her place.

“Okay, we got this.” Fareeha had her arm wrapped around Angela’s shoulders and waited for her girlfriend to do the same.

Two steps in Angela stepped on a squeaky toy. They both froze, too afraid to look back at the couch.

“Sorry.” She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her foot off the toy, internally groaning as it made just as much noise. From behind, there was some shifting on the couch. Angela opened her eyes in time to see Bella run past them and into the room. “Sorry.”

A yawn. “It was bound to happen anyway.” She started walking again, causing Angela to do the same. “I’ll just put her in the dog bed.” Bella would end up wedged between them by morning no matter what, but at least for a few hours they’d get to sleep together.

 

 


End file.
